


Doughnuts

by EndangeredMind



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cake, Chair overload, Food, Ice Cream, M/M, Weight Gain, doughnuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Jazz stole one of Prowl's doughnuts. BIG mistake





	Doughnuts

Jazz groaned as he flopped into his office chair, feeling utterly exhausted. He was so tired! What had meant to be a simple thirty-minute meeting had turned into a five-hour meeting, all because of some bot deciding to be immature, and say that humans were not needed in the base. What a fun argument that had been. “Uh, I’m so fragging hungry!” he groaned, sighing as his tank gurgled, agreeing with him. He grinned as he spied Prowl’s doughnuts on the counter. He wouldn’t miss just one, would he? Jazz was so hungry, he would rather eat one now and face the consequences later. He reached over and grabbed one, looking it over. 

Brown, topped with chocolate sprinkles and double stuffed with Prowl’s favourite: chocolate and cream. A sickly combination to most other mechs, but Prowl loved it! He always had an adorable smile on his face as he ate it. He wouldn’t miss this one, right? There were 8 doughnuts in the box in total, but it seemed the cop bot liked to snack, as three were missing, leaving Jazz with a little selection. However, he decided to not waste time, and grabbed hold of Prowl’s favourite one, making sure that that one was in the box again, just so that Prowl would still be able to have his favourite one, and not come at Jazz with hundreds of questions about where his favourite doughnut had gotten to.

Jazz grinned as he bit into it, groaning loudly as the taste exploded across his glossa, his tank roaring with hunger. It was DELICIOUS! The combination of chocolate, more chocolate and cream made it a heavenly combination, and he eagerly stuffed the rest all in his mouth, chewing it, before swallowing it. 

“Ahem!” A voice barked, tapping Jazz on the shoulder. SHIT! Prowl was meant to be on patrol, and he wasn’t due back for another few hours! Prowl glared down at the TIC, watching as he slowly stopped chewing, and looked up at him with a goofy grin on his face. “So, you like doughnut Jazz? Here! Eat another!” He smirked and shoved the box toward the white and blue mech, watching as his optics darted back and forth between the delicious looking box of doughnuts, and the stern looking tactician in front of him.

“Are ya serious Prowl? They’re your doughnuts, and I wouldn’t feel right about eating them!” Jazz interjected, trying to please the now pissed off Praxian. He tried everything, from doing his adorable puppy dog optics to twittering his doorwings. When he saw that Prowl still had that pissed off look on his face, he stopped, and just sat there, waiting for what would come next.

“Even though I just saw you eat my favourite one!” Prowl snapped, causing Jazz to flinch. “So go on!” He grinned, a cute smirk on his face. “Why not eat all of them?” His doorwings twittered as he heard Jazz’s tank growl, as if agreeing with the tactician’s statement. Was Prowl serious right now? This wasn’t funny! 

Prowl was not joking. He glanced at the doughnut box, and then at the white and blue tactician, as if convincing him to another one. He grinned as he one clawed hand reach out and grab another doughnut. “C’mon Jazz, eat another one. I know you want to!” He grinned as he saw Jazz quickly eat another one. Truth be told, he was rather enjoying this, and he was looking around the room for more things to feed Jazz. His doorwings perked up as he spotted something that he knew the saboteur would enjoy. He quickly grabbed it and walked over to Jazz, who was busy noshing on his fourth doughnut. “Oh my, you greedy little thing! It seems that you really enjoyed that, did you not?” He grinned as he saw Jazz look up at him like a little lost soul. 

Jazz gulped down the last of the doughnut, before he wiped the remnants off his faceplates. That really hit the spot! That was so delicious. Wait, what was that that Prowl was holding. Jazz gulped as he looked at it. A triple layer red velvet cake with Energon cream cheese and raspberry jam, topped with crumbled cookies and chocolate sprinkles. It was also covered with delicious frosting, which really was the icing on the cake! It looked freshly baked, and smelt absolutely heavenly. “Ah, Prowler, the doughnuts were enough, I’m full thanks! He grinned, trying his hardest not to give into temptation and eat the cake. His tank seemed to agree for once, growling as the food was slowly broken down into nutrients. 

Prowl smirked as he brought the cake closer to Jazz’s face, watching the mech, smirking as the mech began to stick his glossa out. Oh, he was going to enjoy that. He moved the cake away from Jazz, grinning as he brought out a massive cake slicer, before breaking a large chunk off and waving it in front of the white and blue mech’s face, before slowly feeding it to him, listening to Jazz’s tank groaning as more food was sent down, causing his tank to bulge a bit, as the food was beginning to become too much. For some reason, he was really enjoying this! He just hoped Jazz was enjoying it as much as he was. 

Jazz couldn’t do anything, but sit back and let Prowl spoil him. That fucking cake was amazing! Moist and spongey, the buttercream was so delicious, it felt like heaven every time he took a bite of the large slice, and he couldn’t just swallow it, oh no. He had to sit there and savour it like it was the last bite of the whole thing. That’s how good it was. He decided to be a bit more adventurous and took a much larger bite, smearing the icing on his faceplates. His visor shone brightly, and he grinned as he chewed, which only enhanced the flavour. How the hell could one mech create such a delicious cake? Truth be told, it felt good to be spoiled.

Prowl watched with rather large and innocent optics, grinning to himself as he watched Jazz savour the slice of cake slowly, watching all the adorable little expressions that his Conjux Endura made. As soon as Jazz finished the slice, he quickly cut another slice of the cake, and smirked as he saw Jazz scarf it down as if it were nothing more than a small snack, followed by a loud belch which rattled the windows. “Jazz? Was that necessary? You went from savouring the cake to a hungry demon in 2.3 seconds” He calculated.

Jazz simply smirked as he looked at the tactician, wanting another slice of the cake. For someone who claimed he was full after a few doughnuts, this was a surprising turn of events. A happy little squeak came from him when he was offered a third slice. There were still 5 more to go, and his armour began to feel a little tight, but not to the point where it was completely uncomfortable. His optics went wide as he heard the chair groan from the weight on it, but Prowl’s adorable little smirk made him forget about it. He began chewing on it, this time remembering to pace himself, grinning as he felt the palette of flavours explode across his tongue. He swallowed it down, grinning as he felt his tank press out, as the load became a little too much for his poor tank to handle. 

Prowl grinned as he handed the saboteur the rest of the cake, smirking as he watched him eat it, listening to all the sloshing and gurgling noises coming from his sparkmate’s tank. It sounded like Jazz was really enjoying it, and he rewarded the white and blue mech with a few helm pats, before rubbing his groaning and rather stuffed tank, which continued to swell as Jazz ate more and more of the massive cake, making a mess of his servos and his faceplates, with crumbs of the cake smeared all over his faceplate, reminding Prowl of a sparkling. He waited until his sparkmate had finished all of the cake, before grinning, and with one digit, he wiped the crumbs and smudged icing off of Jazz’s faceplates, before he stuck his digit into Jazz’s mouth, grinning at the saboteur’s shocked reaction. 

“Oh, I see you’re finally speechless!” Prowl grinned, moving his digit all around the inside of the white and blue mech’s mouth, humming as he felt all around it, running over Jazz’s glossa, before pulling his clean and wet finger out of the mech’s mouth, looking at him with a childlike expression. Truth be told, he was really enjoying this, and he hoped that he was still hungry. He smirked as he looked at the other mech’s expression, and he also hoped that Jazz was really enjoying it. He grinned as he went over to the freezer, before he opened the door and got out a massive tub of Ben and Jerry’s Energon ice cream, which was about 5 litres by human standards. “And here is your dessert!” 

“Ah Prowler, I really don’t think that I should be eating that! My tank is really full, and I don’t think it will all fit!” Jazz groaned as his tank swelled and strained, causing him to remove the plate, allowing his swollen tank to bulge out properly, the soft and sensitive white metal spilling out over his thighs and lap, which gurgled in relief. Although it was free of its prison, it still felt very tight for Jazz, who turned his head away as he watched Prowl undo the top of the ice cream, and dig out a massive chunk, guiding it towards Jazz’s mouth. 

“Come on Jazz, you have to finish your meal! Who’s a good bot?” Prowl cooed, hoping that sweet talking would get Jazz to eat his dessert. Primus, sometimes he felt like Jazz was a sparkling, and he was the creator! He grinned as he watched Jazz open his mouth, and before he had a chance to shut it, he shoved the spoon in, smirking as he watched Jazz’s optics widen, before he heard the white and blue bot groan, humming to himself as Jazz ate it. He didn’t care what the others thought, he enjoyed being a feeder to Jazz. He hummed as he carried on feeding him, watching the swollen tank swell more and more. 

Neither of them noticed Jazz’s desk chair, which was starting to go past its load bearing capacity. The wheels creaked and groaned, and the padding sagged dangerously. The handles groaned and strained, trying their best to hold Jazz’s ever-growing frame, so much so that they were pressed outward, as Jazz’s bulging armour plates bent them, needing room to expand. To add onto this, when Jazz tried to move, the chair groaned and strained, clearly not pleased with its current occupant, nor how much he weighed.

Prowl smirked as he finally noticed the chair in distress, before he carried on feeding, not caring for it anyway. It was a chair, and there were millions more like it readily available. He shovelled another massive chunk of ice cream into Jazz’s awaiting maw, humming as he watched the saboteur eagerly gulp it down. He loved seeing the Polyhexian so full, and practically demanding more, even if the demands were silent. He eagerly shovelled the food into the other’s maw, grinning. He found it rather odd how Jazz would gobble food up like it was nothing, then instantly switch and take time to eat his food, as if savouring every single little bite.

It was at the three-quarter mark (3.75l in) that Jazz’s tank began to feel really tight, as if the mesh was getting stretched past the point of no return. His HUD received an alert that his current capacity was at 217%, which was the second biggest he had been. The record was 230%, which almost caused his mesh to split. He was not going to try that again soon, it had ended in a raving Ratchet, and a LOT of pain. He watched his capacity meter like a hawk, grinning as he was fed more and more of that delicious ice cream. How could humans come up with such a delicious treat? He groaned as he felt the mesh gurgle and wobble, trying to contain all of his food. He groaned as he realised that this massive feeding session would cause him to put on even more weight, but fuck it, he loved it!

Prowl smirked and carried on feeding him, finally taking notice of the chair, which appeared to be straining heavily to support the extra weight. He grinned, and carried on feeding his lover, watching the chair creak and strain even more at the seams with every few mouthfuls. He went to take out another spoonful to feed the white and blue mech, but he had realised that he had finished the whole 5 litre tub of ice cream, and the total capacity for Jazz’s tank stood at 220%, which was evidenced by all the gurgling and creaking noises coming from it. 

“Ah, that was totally delicious Prowler, but I don’t think I could eat anymore if ah tried!” Jazz groaned, before sighing in relief as Prowl began to massage his swollen and distended belly, which rumbled as he rubbed it, and spent his time massaging each fat roll, and each little crevice caused by him stuffing his lover full of delicious food. Jazz shuddered, before he tried to move, which sent the chair beyond its tipping point, as Jazz’s new weight became too much for it handle, and it began to fall apart. 

With a loud groan, it shuddered and sagged, the main part snapping and sagging, causing Jazz to drop down a few inches, before the wheels flew off. Jazz groaned and forced himself out, the handles tearing free as the chair finally collapsed into a pile of ripped leather and cracked and dented plastic. “Ah Prowl, I love – “This statement was cut off, and shortly followed by a rather loud belch from Jazz, which rattled the windows, as well as the glass on Prowl’s doorwings. Some tiny crumbs of food that were lodged in his dentae came flying out, some landing on Prowl’s helm and his doorwings, as well as his hood and bumper.

“Thanks Jazz” Prowl groaned, grabbing a nearby rag and wiping himself down, making sure to remove all the little crumbs of food, before sniffing the air. A mix of Energon, Ben and Jerry’s ice cream, doughnuts and cake hung in the air. It smelled just like a human dessert shop, which reminded Prowl he would need to go shopping soon, if he wanted to keep spoiling his favourite little mech. He grinned to himself. Oh yes, there would a lot more treats for his favourite saboteur, and he would make sure that he enjoyed every single morsel.

**Author's Note:**

> I also am taking commisions on my Tumblr! Find me @endangeredmind


End file.
